Forever Has Lost Its Meaning
by pepsipiggy
Summary: Gretel, the twin sister of her over achieving twin, has always been in his shadow. When she suddenly has to live with him at Zephyr Town, she's also forced to attend the same high school as him. Will she manage to shine through with the help of Angelo?
1. Moving Day

**I'm sorry I have another story but I'm on writers block right now…first time. Gasp. I'm probably going to be working on this for a while instead of Melody and Perverted Prince for a while. Well I thought of this at like…1 in the morning. **

Forever Has Lost Its Meaning

Chapter 1

Moving Day

"I'll be with you forever," I heard as I walked through the park for the last time.

I groaned in disgust as I gave a dark look to the boy who said it to his girlfriend. He responded to me by staring at me with fear in his eyes.

I turned away as I kept walking.

You might be wondering why I glared at a random guy I don't even know.

No, it's not because I hate the world or that I hate relationships. It's simply because I hate when people say those sappy pathetic promises to be with someone forever or promise to love them forever. It's so pathetic, people who say that just give their partner poor hope. It also ends up in a huge messy problem.

It truly is pathetic.

I walked on the clean pavement of the park, passing lush tall trees, and ignoring the squirrels scampering by.

I really am going to miss this place.

For the next few hours I'll be here, in my beautiful city but by tomorrow I'll be in Zephyr Town. I sighed in despair. I really don't want to leave my home.

Suddenly I felt my bag vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my bag and began to open it.

'New Text Message from Jerk'

I groaned as I slowly opened it to see the message.

'Please get home soon, we'll be departing soon –Hansel'

I clicked the keys on my phone filled with anger.

'Whatever, it's not like I want to go –Gretel"

I closed my phone and shoved it back into my bag.

_I hate him._

I adjusted my pink hat decorated with daisies and a blue feather on my blonde hair before I began to head home.

The streets were bustling with people who didn't seem to notice anyone else but themselves. Almost all of them held brief cases and had a light coat to protect them from the chilly yet refreshing spring wind.

I wore a short summer dress with sky blue stripes which covered only a little part of the top of my dress. The bottom was decorated with three pink lines going around the dress. There are a few matching pink goats on the top of one of the lines. My fuchsia sweater was decorated with pink flowers. I also wore navy leggings with lavender lines going down. My pink knee high socks were also designed with daisies, matching my hat. My purple shoes seemed to click on the pavement.

Why am I telling you what I'm wearing?

That's not normal.

Well this isn't what I usually wear; the jerk forced me to wear them so I fit in at my new 'home'.

When I reached my apartment, I slowly opened the door, listening to the creaks it released.

I saw the jerk, aka my twin brother, holding a box which was labeled 'Gretel's Stuff'.

He wore his usual red collared shirt with a black vest on top. He wore pants which looked like my leggings, that biter. Hansel also wore tan mountain boots. To top it off he had a blue hat accented with a yellow feather on top of his chestnut hair.

"Ah, Gretel, you're home. Hurry up, the movers already started packing up,"

I rolled my amethyst eyes in his direction while walking through the small hall way of our apartment.

I stopped as I passed my room, my feet stepped back. My eyes gazed through my room, which was filled with boxes and a few parts of my furniture all dismantled. I grabbed a few of the boxes in my room and cautiously carried it out the apartment. I placed it in the car outside.

By the way, incase if you were wondering, we can't drive.

We're just a few days away from being 17, me and the jerk.

I guess you can say moving is supposed to be our 'birthday present'.

A few exhausting hours passed by, extremely slowly.

All of our boxes were packed up and we were ready to head out.

We were being driven there by the mayor of Zephyr Town. He was a tall brawny man with a blonde beard and really bushy blonde eye brows which seemed to creep me out. His eyes were covered by his glasses. He was extremely loud and always seemed to be proud of himself.

"My name is Felix, mayor of Zephyr Town," he announced loudly as we drove in the car.

He looked at me through the mirror on the car, I turned away.

"You must be Hansel's twin sister. Why, Hansel is top in his classes and even works on the farm when he's not studying. He's a really bright child," Felix said as Hansel began to blush bashfully.

"You make it sound as if I'm the hero of our school," Hansel replied embarrassed.

"You are," the mayor laughed, which seemed to echo across the car, "With your high grades, people come and check out our school and town,"

Felix continued praising the jerk.

I sighed in disgust as I looked out the windows.

After a long hour the driver stopped and asked me, "So what's your name?"

"Gretel," I replied nonchalantly.

"Hansel and Gretel," Felix thought for a second.

If he says anything about that fairy tale I'm going to-

"You mother must've loved that story, as do I."

If I could, I would smack him back to last year but of course I can't, just because he's the only one that can drive.

"When's your birthday?"

"It's the same as Hansel, Spring 13th ,"

"Oh yes. How could I forget?"

I groaned quietly as I continued to gaze out the window.

The drive seemed to be endless. I probably watched over a million trees pass us.

The car suddenly jolted as we stepped off the road and then began to drive on dirt.

"Did you take a wrong turn?" I asked nervously.

Hansel laughed at my reaction; I'll punch him.

"No, this is the way you drive to get to Zephyr Town,"

So it's in the middle of nowhere?

Great, fabulous, this is just what I wanted.

The car came to a stop as we saw a large colorful yet chipped wooden banner in front of us.

It read, "Zephyr Town"

Good we're finally here.

I opened the door and I stepped out and took a deep breathe.

The air seems so fresh here.

There was a gust of wind which made me hold onto my hat.

It sure is windy here, I thought to myself.

"Here in Zephyr Town, we are known for our mass forces of wind, so don't be surprised if you lose your hat there,"

I ignored him as I continued to look around.

Passed the banner was what seemed to be a bazaar or a flea market.

There were stands protected by a cloth on top. Many of them had signs but some of them looked abandoned or as if no one have touched it in a long time.

"You might be wondering what this is, Gretel," Felix said.

I nodded.

"Every Saturday, the high school sets up a bazaar as a fundraiser. Students sell items, whether they found it or made it."

So the students are here to save the town or what? What do the adults do?

"These fundraisers help make us more popular, attracting more guests to each weekly bazaar. Our town is not very well known, mostly because we are surrounded by a vast forest,"

I nodded once again.

"So what do you say, Gretel, do you want to help us with the fundraiser?" Felix asked.

"It's not like I'll have anything else to do after school, so why not," I sighed as I looked away.

Felix thanked me and then asked the jerk to give me a tour.

The jerk introduced me to many of the villagers, many of which expected me. He explained almost every building and showed me the windmills, although they don't work. The next building he brought me to was the high school, which was on top of a large hill which would be fun to skate down, the one we would both be attending.

You might be wondering why Hansel knows everyone and how Felix knows him. The truth is that he left me alone to move here. His reason why isn't exactly clear but he's been living here for a few months.

"This is the high school, it's called Windmill High School" Hansel announced.

I laughed.

"What a pathetic name," I said.

"It is a funny name but it matches our town." Hansel shrugged, chuckling softly.

It does match this town, I guess.

We walked down the hill as we passed a house which resided near the river and the bridge.

"Who lives there?" I asked, with some interest for a reason even I am not aware of.

"Oh, my closest friend lives here, Angelo." My twin said.

"Did we meet him yet?" I said, imagining of a list of people I met so far.

The jerk began to think.

"Nope, I don't think so. Let's go introduce you to him," he said as he dragged me towards the house.

The jerk opened the door, without knocking, which was a first.

"It's Hansel!" he called out.

I craned my head to see a boy who looked our age. He had long curly hair, most of which was tied back. He had a yellow and orange checkered hat on top of it. He wore a loose yellow shirt, which was covered in paint and a green vest. He wore pants which resembled and matched his hat. He wore brown shoes. In his hand he held a chisel.

"Ah, Hansel," the boy said cheerfully.

The boy looked at me with his navy blue eyes.

"Who's this?" he questioned.

"This is my twin sister, Gretel." Hansel answered.

I gave him a light wave and a blunt smile.

"I'm Gretel, as you heard from him," I said politely yet with a hint of boredom.

"Hi Gretel, I'm Angelo, I'm Hansel's best friend," he said, holding out a hand.

I hesitated then reached out and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I looked around his house.

One corner was overflowing with canvases. Another part of his room was filled with paints, pastels, pencils, pens, and so many more things I didn't know.

Then something caught my eye. Angelo was standing next to a large wooden statue which seemed to resemble the mayor.

I gaped at the sight of it and how realistic it looked.

Angelo began to blush.

"This is just a commission I'm working on. It's a work in progress," he said embarrassed.

"It's amazing," I said astonished.

Angelo thanked me for the compliment.

"Gretel, we should get going," Hansel said as he looked outside to see the sun beginning to set.

I groaned in disgust.

"Whatever, okay." I said to Hansel.

"Bye Angelo, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said as I walked out with Hansel.

We were both walking to Hansel's home, where I would be staying.

"Angelo's the only one you seemed close to all day," Hansel said.

Really? I didn't notice that.

"I guess. I can understand why he's your best friend. He seems like a really nice person," I answered, pushing a loose strand of hair away from my face.

We quickly reached Hansel's house, which had a large patch of land a few steps away from it. On the land I saw bright crops, which even seemed to shine in the darkness. He must take really good care of his farm, like how Felix said.

Hansel had a separate bed prepared for me, which was next to his.

I yawned at the sight of the bed and yearned to sleep.

I quickly got ready for bed and hopped onto the bed. It was surprising comfortably and felt like a cloud.

Tomorrow will be my first day at Windmill High School.

I laughed again at the name before falling asleep.

**How was it? I hope you liked it because I worked hard on it. As for the high school I couldn't think of any good names, so please don't laugh at it. Please remember! Gretel is just a cold person overall but doesn't hate the world or anything.**

**Please review if you liked it!**


	2. First Day First Tear

Forever Has Lost Its Meaning

Chapter 2

First Day; First Tear

I was woken up by the jerk that was pulling the blankets off of me. I drowsily tried to grab them but ended up grabbing air.

"Give me the blankets," I complained slowly.

My eyes were still closed and I heard footsteps walking away and I heard the faucet running.

At that moment I immediately stood up.

Is he going to pour a bucket of water on me, I thought in horror.

I opened my eyes to see Hansel brushing his teeth and was preparing two cups of water.

I sighed in relief as I stepped off the bed.

I walked to the sink and began to brush my teeth.

Well we've all been to school, so you should know what I do in the morning. Brush my teeth, get clothes, eat, and leave.

If only life was that simple.

While I was putting on my sweater I saw the jerk in an apron and he was cooking eggs.

"You want to eat?" he asked.

I nodded slowly as I walked towards the table. I smoothed out the summer dress, which was identical to the outfit I was wearing yesterday. For some reason I have over a million of the same outfit.

The jerk served the eggs and offered me a fork. I took it and I began to attack the eggs.

"We have 10 minutes before the first bell rings, eat fast okay?" He warned.

I shrugged as I rolled my eyes. I would've answered him with whatever but he gave me food so I can't complain.

The jerk was waiting patiently for me as I finished. I gave him a look and then quickly finished. He took them and placed them in the sink.

"I'll clean them when we get home, let's get going,"

* * *

We walked outside, with our steps in rhythm.

This happens with us a lot, so it's a common occurrence but it get one my nerves.

Together, to my disgust, we walked to the high school.

When we reached we saw a few of the students hanging outside, for there were a few minutes before it is time for class to start.

"Hansel, Gretel" called a soft voice.

We both turned to see a girl with long curly brown hair underneath a blue hat which was decorated with flowers and a yellow ribbon. Her hazel eyes seemed to be shining when she saw both of us.

My mind showed me a list of people I met.

"Hello Sherry," Hansel and I said calmly and at the same time.

The mayor's daughter began to giggle.

"You truly are twins," she said.

I twitched when I heard her.

At that moment the bell for school rang. The three of us walked in together.

Felix was waiting for me at the foot of the door.

"Gretel, this is your schedule," he handed me a paper.

I skimmed through it with Sherry and the jerk looking behind me.

"So I have English first?" I questioned myself.

"Of course, every great day should be started with English," the mayor said loud and haughtily.

Why is he so into English? Does he have a passion? Wait…no he can't be…

"I'm the teacher for English and also your principal,"

Someone kill me. I was hoping to sleep in first period but I can't. Not with this loud mouth.

"I'm not in your class," Hansel started. I could scream of joy to the heavens.

He began to look through the rest of my schedule and then smiled at me.

"But we have every other class together."

Someone kill me right now. Don't hesitate.

"Oh, we have every class together," Sherry said happily.

I smiled at her, she seems so pure.

_If only I could be like her._

Together, me and Sherry, we walked to English class with the mayor walking behind us.

The hallways were clean yet small, there were large windows, enabling sunlight to pass through.

We walked into a small classroom and I saw a small number of people, many of which I had already met.

I saw Dirk, Lloyd, Freya, Angelo, and few students I never met. There were two empty seats; both were next to each other and near the middle of the class. One of the seats opened was next to Angelo; the other seat was next to Lloyd.

"Is it okay if I sit next to Angelo?" I asked Sherry.

Sherry smiled and became a little rosy.

"Of course, I was hoping you would ask me that,"

I looked at with confused eyes and then brushed it off. I sat down on the seat next to Angelo.

Homeroom had just started. Everyone was talking as much as they could before class was to begin.

Most of the students were talking with their peers, even Sherry was talking with Lloyd. I sighed to myself, not like it was the first time for me to be alone.

I took a notebook from my backpack and began to doodle lightly with a pencil on the cover.

Someone then tapped my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Angelo, who was waving at me.

"Hello, Gretel," he said happily. I couldn't help but smile back, he smile seems so refreshing.

"Hey Angelo," I said.

"What a surprise, we're in the same class together,"

I nodded. Personally I'm glad we're in the same class together, after all, he's the one I'm most comfortable with.

"Oh, I almost forgot, can I see your schedule?" the artist questioned.

I began to rummage through my bag in search of the loose sheet of paper. When I found it I handed it to him.

Angelo quickly scanned it with a straight face.

Suddenly his face beamed.

"Wow, we have every class together, what luck!"

My face then mimicked his and I smiled brightly.

"Really? That's awesome," I said happily.

Angelo's face then turned curious.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked nervously.

If there's egg on my teeth, I'll kill the damn jerk.

Angelo shook his head.

"Ah, it's nothing. But I-"

He was cut off when Felix shouted across the room, "Class has begun, be quiet and get your books out,"

I flinched at the sound of his loud voice.

He sounded like a military sergeant yelling at the new people.

Angelo chuckled at me lightly.

"Don't worry, he's always like that. But only at the end of home room, I promise," he whispered.

I nodded as I then faced my head to the board.

Felix did calm down, just as Angelo promised.

English class went surprisingly fast even though 'Mr. Felix' was extremely passionate while reciting and teaching about Romeo and Juliet.

In case if you don't know the story about Romeo and Juliet, it's a story of two lovers, obviously.

They're in love even though they knew each other for like three day. But they're only 14, they couldn't possibly know what love really is at that age. They can't be together due to a family rivalry. Then in the end they die.

_The End._

Who knew such a tragedy would be the most popular work of Shakespeare. I really don't understand why.

I bet Romeo even promised to be with her 'forever' but he died. It's one of stories on my list that I loathe.

I collected my books and departed the English room. I headed to my next class with Sherry and Angelo, which was Math. My first day at school was enjoyable, other than the fact I haven't even been here for one hour and I had to listen to a story I absolutely loathed.

My happiness ended when I saw the jerk waiting for me outside the Math room.

"Gretel!" he called out.

I groaned loudly displeased.

"How was your first class?"

"Great, you weren't there," I replied coldly.

He looked confused but then walked into the class.

* * *

When we walked in I noticed our teacher was Claude, he must love the color blue because his hair is a light blue color and he wore a blue striped tuxedo with black pants.

"Hello class, for those of you who don't know, we have a new student. Her name is Gretel and she's from the city. She's also our very own Hansel's twin sister," our teacher said.

"She's the twin of Hansel? She must be a genius just like her brother," I heard a voice say.

I was forced to stand up and say three things about me.

What are we in, kindergarten?

I skimmed through the class and I saw some familiar faces.

Well, obviously I saw the jerk, Angelo, and Sherry but I also saw Antoinette and Daisy. There were also people I never met on my tour of Zephyr Town.

I took a breath in and then stared at everyone.

"I'm a girl, I have purple eyes, and I'm new here," I said quickly and then swiftly sat down.

Claude was speechless but then continued the lesson. He was obviously bothered by me and my attitude.

In Math class I sat in the middle of Angelo and Hansel. I had to admit I felt a little rude being in the middle of them because they're best friends but they insisted.

* * *

We were reviewing calculus.

Reviewing? Are you kidding me? What is this gibberish?

I stared at my math textbook blankly and I felt my sweat drop.

I never learned this and I never even knew this existed.

I jolted when Claude asked me to solve a question on the board.

"I wonder if she's a genius like her brother,"

"She'll probably solve it in record time,"

"I bet her old high school was a large exclusive private school,"

I jaggedly walked to the board and stared blankly at the board. My hand stayed frozen as it held the chalk. It seemed like an eternity passed by as I stood with my back turn at the front of the class.

"Hansel," Claude said slowly. "Would you like to show the class how to answer this question?"

I twitched as I felt my eyes begin to burn.

I bolted out of the classroom, leaving the problem unsolved.

"Gretel!" I heard a voice call after me. I couldn't hear who it was exactly but I ignored it as I ran across the school. I don't know even know where I'm going. I rubbed my eyes violently.

Of course.

How did I not see it coming?

Of course he would go up and amaze everyone. He'll be the one everyone will praise and I'll just be a decoration.

Of course, it'll be like every other day of my life.

_I'll always be the shadow my wonderful brother._

**I don't mean to offend anyone who loves Romeo and Juliet. I actually love the story so please don't it seriously. I'm not sure about Romeo's age so I just stated they're both 14, I'm most likely wrong, just so you know. I heard he's like 16 or 17 but it's not official so yeah. I'm sorry Gretel…I feel bad giving her such a hard time in the story. By the way, thanks to those who reviewed on the first chapter. Review?**


	3. Sketch

**kt the emo: I planned on introducing the characters when Gretel interacts with them because I thought it would be weird to just say what they're wearing or how they look out of the blue. Thanks for reading and reviewing. & there should be more GB fanfictions **

**Thanks to those who reviewed on the previous chapters! Please continue reading my stories! Is that too straight forward? I noticed I keep making the characters cry. Oh god. I'm a pessimist. OTL. I would've posted it earlier but my internet has been down.**

Forever Has Lost Its Meaning

Chapter 3

Sketch

_How embarrassing. _

I never would've imagined I'd spend my first day here running out crying. I hope they won't make me go to the counselor. That would be the worst.

It's weird though.

I've been used to being the decoration but why am I getting so worked up about it now? I brushed the remaining tears away from my eyes and began to head back to the class.

My fingers were inches away from the door handle when I heard the same voices as before.

"I never would've imagined Hansel's sister to be so dramatic,"

"I know right,"

_I'll kill all of them._

When I gripped the door I heard Angelo's voice call out.

"Leave her alone. She must have her reasons for running out like that," he said defensively.

I felt uncomfortable, not in the bad way, but not necessarily in the good way either.

_What is this?_

I brushed it off and opened the door.

"Sorry for that. I don't know what came over me," I said coolly.

Almost everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't dare to look at them as I walked to my seat.

"Ah, yes. I hope you're feeling better. Now let's continue the lesson…" Claude said awkwardly but then as he said, he continued the lesson.

"Are you okay?" Angelo asked me concerned.

The jerk placed his hand gently on my shoulder. I pushed it off.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Class went by slowly and I continued to feel eyes looking at me.

I turned my head to Angelo, who had his eyes glued on me, but were filled with worry and concern.

I reluctantly turned my head to the jerk, who also had his eyes filled with worry.

_They're probably fake._

The bell rang and everyone began to pack their books.

I was taking my books out when I saw someone standing at the front of my desk.

She had the unique hair color, a beautiful sky blue, with a blue ribbon tied on the side of her short hair. She wore a frilly white and blue dress. On her legs, there were blue knee high socks with small white dots decorated on them. She stared at me with her magenta eyes.

"Antoinette?" I asked.

"Why did you run out?" she asked me. I looked at her confused.

"_Antoinette, this is my twin, Gretel," the jerk said happily to the blue haired girl._

_She looked at me with cold eyes, as if they were looking down on me with pity._

_As a result I began to glare at her._

"_What did I do so wrong to you that you look at me with pity?" I asked her with annoyance in my voice._

_Antoinette blinked her magenta eyes and then a grin curved._

"_Nothing, never mind." She said smoothly and then closed her eyes. The blue haired girl walked away, leaving me and the jerk alone._

"_Nice to meet you, Gretel"_

It was probably one of the worst introductions I've ever had in my life.

"Why would you care what happens to me?" I asked slowly yet softly, knowing she's the daughter of my math teacher.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. I just wanted to know," she said with a hint of embarrassment.

I looked at her with my eye brows arched.

"Never mind, what class do you have next?" she asked me slowly.

"I have art next."

"Hm…after that?"

"I have Windmill Class,"

Well that's not a weird class at all.

"Good we have it together," said the blue haired girl as she began to leave the room.

I was struck dumb founded.

I was late for the next class.

"Sorry," I said.

When I walked in I saw all the students seated and staring at me. I looked around, in hopes to see a teacher, but instead I saw Angelo in a smock standing at the middle of the class. I pointed at him in disbelief.

"You're the teacher?" I said stuttering.

The artist smiled at me.

"Yep!" he said. "It's okay, go sit down," then he pointed to the seat up front and next to Dirk.

When I sat down I noticed I was only a few inches away from Angelo.

He began to talk about realism and how you should always sketch lightly.

"Everyone is an artist, whether they draw 'good' or 'bad'. Why? Because everyone's art is unique and cannot be copied by someone else," he said seriously.

Who would've knew the easy going Angelo could be so serious about art. I have to admit, I was inspired.

"Now, go ahead and draw whatever would explain who you are," he said as handed out paper to everyone. Then he also sat down.

He reached into his bag to reveal a large sketch pad and some art pencils.

I stared blankly at my paper.

_Draw something that would explain who I am…_

I craned my head over to Dirk. He also had a smock over his maroon coat and white collared shirt. He had an orange scarf wrapped around the collars of the shirt. Dirk looked at me with his bright and energetic green eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked me happily.

On his paper I saw a drawing of an orange square.

"You're a tater tot?" I asked him.

Dirk jumped in shock, causing his brown hair to go flying. His matching maroon hat, which was topped with a feather, also jumped.

"It's a cream croquette!"

I looked at him as my sweat dropped.

"So you're a cream croquette? That's not any better in my opinion," I stated, trying hard not to offend him.

Dirk laughed heartily.

"Of course not, you think I would be crazy to draw myself as a cream croquette? It's my most favorite food of all time. If it didn't exist, I don't know what I would do," he said while look at his picture once again.

"Just find a new food to make your favorite," I said monotonously as I gazed at my paper once again.

I slowly grabbed a pencil and began to sketch furiously.

There were loud clouds of dust coming from my paper and everyone looked at me as if I was a demon.

This went on for a few minutes.

"Finally finished," I said aloud as I leaned back on my chair and closed my eyes shut. The picture came out nice but the meaning is what makes it look ugly.

Does that make sense?

"Hmm…" I heard a voice say in confusion.

I opened my eyes to see Angelo, with his chin being held by his hand, looking at my picture. I began to blush furiously as I attempted to cover the picture.

"No, don't hide it. It's beautiful," he said admiringly.

I blushed harder.

I've never shown anyone my drawings but the fact that this picture has such a large meaning is the biggest reason.

"It's probably one of the worst pictures I've ever drawn," I said, turning my head away from Angelo.

"Ah! So there are more drawings? I would love to see more," he said eagerly.

I'm digging myself into a deep hole.

"They're not here…They're…home," I stuttered.

"Then can I come over later to see them?"

I'm digging my own grave

"They're lost in…the closet," I said nervously.

"Then I'll just help you find them," Angelo suggested.

I could probably reach China if I keep this up.

He really doesn't stop when it comes to art does it?

I sighed in defeat.

"I'll just show you my sketch book later," I said angry yet embarrassed.

_I wonder what he will think of my drawings…_

Someone called Angelo from across the classroom.

"Great! We'll meet after school," Angelo said as he left waving to me.

My heart was beating rhythmically as my body began to feel heat up.

I must be getting sick.

"Hey Gretel, look at my picture," Hansel said suddenly as he rose from his seat.

The feeling disappeared.

"It's ugly," I said as I walked away from him.

"But you didn't even look at it,"

"Go bother Sherry about it!" I shouted at him.

When Art Class ended I saw Antoinette waiting for me outside.

"You and I will go to class together," she said in a high pitch which sounded awkward and forced.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes I am," she said defiantly but quickly.

I gave her a strange look but didn't care much about the way she was acting.

"Whatever, let's go to class together," I said as I began to walk without her.

"Ah, wait for me!" Antoinette called out.

Windmill Class was exactly its name.

It teaches us about windmills, all the way from history to how to use them

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Isaac or just Isaac. The reason why I'm introducing myself again is because we have a new student. Her name is Gretel; she is Hansel's twin sister"

I'm pretty sure everyone knows who I am by now.

He was a plump man with a brown hat. He seemed to have a kind smile and always looked at the bright side.

I sat next to Antoinette, near the back of the class.

"Gretel, you're lucky," said Isaac from the front of the class.

"Why?" I asked lightly writing my name on the desk.

"Today we're going to be going outside…," he began.

My face lit, finally, some fresh air.

"…to use an actual windmill," Isaac finished.

I groaned as we all lined up towards the line.

Antoinette stood next to me on the line.

Then Daisy hopped towards me.

The blonde girl had black eyes which seemed to be as bright as a star in a dark night.

I looked at her as my eye brows shifted.

She wore clothes which resembled a maid. It was a white dress with pink edges and was decorated with fuchsia bows. She even held a pink feather duster which seemed to tie the entire outfit together.

"I don't mean to sound offensive, but why are you wearing that?" I asked, hoping she didn't wear that because she wanted to. Well because, we all know that's not normal at all.

She giggled loudly, causing me to get a little annoyed.

"Of course not, silly. It's for this play and they're asking me to try on the costume. It's like Romeo and Juliet except it takes place in the city. It's about a maid and her extremely rich boss. They can't be together because the boss's mother doesn't want him to be with a poor lady."

Of course, every story lately is about Romeo and Juliet.

"Sounds…interesting?" I said slowly but with a monotone voice.

"Yep, we're still casting for the maid and boss. Oh, idea! Why don't you try out? It'll be really awesome for you since you're a new student and you'd look like a pretty maid."

I felt slightly offended by her comment.

Do I really look like a maid?

"That would be a nice idea," said Antoinette, as she looked at me from head to toe. "She does resemble a maid,"

"Well you resemble a mouse," I retorted but secretly laughed to myself at my own joke.

Daisy giggled once again.

"It's true! Hehehe," Daisy pointed out as Antoinette changed from pale skin to a red tomato.

"Sh-shut up!" she shouted embarrassingly.

I began to laugh out loud; it was heard all across the room. Everyone in the class was staring at me. Even Isaac was staring at me. I turned around to Angelo.

Suddenly he began to laugh along with me.

I smiled softly.

_Angelo is such a nice friend._

**I can totally imagine Daisy to be really ditzy and overly optimistic yet oblivious for everything. The drawing will be explained later. Please review if you enjoyed it**


	4. The First One

Forever Has Lost Its Meaning

Chapter 4

The First One

"These are the controls," Isaac said "place the item in here. These gears help along with the process of fermenting."

I yawned as I watched the plump man show us a few buttons.

Antoinette was surprisingly interested and was taking notes in her notebook. Daisy was pretending to be a maid by dusting some buttons or levers with her feather duster. I hesitantly turned to the jerk who was staring intently at the gears in motion. I wandered away from them and went to Angelo. He was writing with his pencil into a black book. I looked at him in interest. I never would've imagined the artist to be into windmills.

I adjusted my neck over his shoulder.

He was drawing!

I should've known.

He was drawing a light sketch of the insides of the windmill. He had drawn with detail, showing all of the buttons and details of wood. Angelo turned his head to me.

Angelo grinned at me,

"Hi Gretel, are you enjoying the lesson?"

Our faces were a few inches away.

I felt an unnecessary blush creep in.

"Gretel?" He asked me

I opened my eyes and quickly went back.

"Y-yeah?" I said nervously.

"Are you enjoying the lesson?" he asked once again.

I nodded furiously and then walked back to Antoinette and Daisy in an awkward fashion.

"Okay class, I'm going to show you how to ferment something. This is a green grape from Hansel's farm." Isaac held a ripe and flawless grape. The minty green skin was literally shining and each grape seemed to be so plump and delicious.

The jerk began to smile lightly.

I would've groaned at the sound of his name but the grape looked so appetizing.

A girl even cried out in admiration, "Goddess, its Hansel's grape!"

Isaac placed the grape inside a door of the windmill. It began to crank and steam was released from the machine.

"In a few hours, the grape should be complete. In return we would get a white wine. I would let us all try a sip of it but Mr. Felix wouldn't allow us to do that. Instead we can drink some strawberry tea from Hansel's farm,"

Some girls squealed in delight.

The jerk continued to be bashful.

I never knew that the jerk was so popular. If they only knew the _real_ jerk.

Isaac looked at his wrist and stared at his watch.

"Well class that was a fun day outside but class is almost over. Let's head back in,"

We all walked back into the school and walked back into the class.

As soon as we stepped in the class the bell rang.

The students gathered their books and then left.

I sighed in relief.

One more period of school and it's over, I began to walk to cooking class.

When I stepped into the room I saw four round tables, each one with four seats. There was a set of a stove and sink for each table.

One of the tables, the one near the window which had sun streaming in, had the jerk and Angelo, both seated. The artist waved towards me. I looked at him with my purple eyes and gave him a grin.

I sat next to Angelo, staying away from the jerk. Then Ivan walked in.

"Is it alright for me to sit here?" Ivan asked.

I looked at him curiously.

He had straight brown hair and purple eyes. Ivan wore a green vest with black button and a purple coat which went down to his knees. The sleeves were ended with white cuffs. Around his neck was a purple ribbon. He wore black striped trousers. I have to admit he looks rather dashing and resembled a prince. Not that I like him or anything.

"Sure, sit down Ivan," said the jerk.

Ivan gave us a kind smile.

"Thank you very much," Then he sat down next to me.

"Hello Gretel, it's nice to see you again." He said to me with a smile.

I nodded daintily.

"What are we making today?" I asked Angelo.

Then Joan walked in with Marian on her tail. Joan was a small old but kind lady with faded blonde hair under her white lacy hat which was decorated with a red flower on it. The elderly lady wore a sky blue shawl under her dress which was white on the shoulders and the bottom was tan striped with a green striped apron.

Marian was a slim young lady with shining blond wavy hair with a white bandana with pink flowers and a large ribbon on the back. She looked around the class with hazel eyes. She wore a dress which resembled Joan's.

It surprised me how Marian wasn't a student, since she looked so young. Angelo whispered to me that she was 20 years old and worked with Joan at the café.

"Hello class," Joan said in a kind and raspy voice. "We are going to make a omelet rice today."

I heard someone say yes in delight.

I turned and saw Angelo with both of his hands curled into a fist and were in the air. Angelo was smiling brightly. My eye brows rose.

Angelo straightened out his hands and looked at me and began to blush.

"Sorry," he chuckled nervously, "I love omelet rice. I'm really glad that we're making it."

I never knew his favorite food was omelet rice.

"Glad that you have some enthusiasm, Angelo," the elderly lady laughed.

"Now class, we're going to hand out the ingredients and then the tools," Marian said as she began to hand out eggs, oil, milk, and cooked rice to each table. Then she placed frying pans on each stove.

"Be careful," she warned everyone.

"The first step is that we are going to is to prepare the egg. Crack the egg and then beat it. You will each make your own."

Ivan started to cook swiftly.

Angelo was beating the eggs with sparkles in his eyes.

The jerk was whistling happily as he began to crack eggs.

I, on the other hand, was cracking eggs and getting large pieces of the shell into the eggs.

I destroyed an egg while trying to _lightly _crack it on the edge of the bowl. I began to get frustrated.

I felt strangers' eyes on me.

"She can't do anything,"

"I heard about what happened in math,"

"I was there. She ran out crying because she couldn't solve a question."

"_How pathetic_. Hansel must've spoiled her into a princess."

My anger began to rise rapidly.

The egg I was holding in my hand was shattered as I clenched my hands. I slid out of my chair and stood up. I turned my head toward the voices and was about to open my mouth.

I saw Ivan looking at me with concern eyes.

"Do you need help?" he asked me.

I nodded stubbornly, feeling both embarrassed and nervous.

Ivan smiled.

He lightly grabbed one of my hands and began to guide them. Ivan helped me crack the egg and then brought my hand to the bowl. I felt myself blushing; he really did seem like a prince. Not only that but I also felt my heart rate increase.

Ivan began to hold my hands while helping me pour the eggs into the frying pan. My mind went blank throughout the entire thing.

The finished product ended up looking like a picture in a cooking book. My mouth began to water as I looked at it.

"You did wonderful!" praised Ivan. I turned my head in surprise, "I didn't do anything. It was all thanks to you that it came out so perfectly." I said rapidly.

"Since everyone is finished. Dig in!" Joan said, clapping her delicate hands.

Marian went ahead and handed out spoons.

"I can't wait until I eat!" Angelo said joyously as he was handed a spoon.

The artist did a small dance in his seat which was him putting his hands in the air and then moving them in a circular fashion. I would've laughed at him like how the rest of the class was but I still had my hands held by Ivan. I kept my attention stuck onto that. I couldn't tell whether I was happy or sad by the fact he was holding my hands so gently.

"Ivan, you can let go of my hands now," I said slowly but hesitantly. I had the small hopes that he would continue to hold on.

Little did I know that Ivan would be my first crush.


End file.
